Sway
by a.a.k88
Summary: Sometimes when you and I collide, I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out in time, don't let me drown...


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas du tout…_

**Titre:** Sway  
**Auteur:** Gabs  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimations:** PG  
**Catégorie:** Romance  
**Contenu:** C/A  
**Résumé:** _Sometimes when you and I collide, I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out in time, don't let me drown..._  
**Dénégations:** Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune fraude n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.  
**N/A:** Les paroles sont en _italiques_ et viennent de la chanson '_Sway_' par Bic Runga.

-------------------------------------------------

_Don't stray, don't ever go away  
I should be much too smart for this  
You know it gets the better of me  
Sometimes, when you and I collide  
I fall into an ocean of you  
Pull me out in time, don't let me drown_

Il resta tout au bord du béton où il avait garé la voiture, ses bottes effleurant le sable alors qu'il regardait l'océan, la brise ébouriffant ses cheveux et faisant cligner ses paupières.

"Cordélia, peut-être qu'on devrait - "

"Allez viens, Angel!" Elle était déjà à mi-chemin vers l'eau, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant de façon soyeuse dans le sable, les talons qu'elle avait portés plus tôt dans la soirée étaient enroulés autour de ses doigts et pendaient vaguement de sa main. "Arrête de faire le rabas-joie." 

Angel soupira, s'éloignant de la terre solide et s'avançant sur le sol épais et accidenté, le sable craquant sous ses pieds alors qu'il suivait sa copine sur le petit espace de la plage, s'arrêtant derrière elle.

"On devrait te ramener à la maison." Murmura-t-il, ses mots portés sans effort par le vent.

Cordélia fit une grimace, le doux parfum du vin passant à côté de lui alors qu'elle vacillait, sa main agrippant à l'aveuglette. La main d'Angel se tendit, ses doigts se refermant autour de son poignet alors qu'il l'attirait contre son flanc, pressant une joue contre son front.

"On se fiche de la maison." Cordy balaya sa suggestion d'un signe de la main, le frappant presque au visage par mégarde. Elle se redressa dans ses bras, hoquetant. "J'aime cet endroit."

Elle brillait toujours, dans la lumière du soleil et dans celle de la lune, ses cheveux étaient comme un rideau de soie, sombres et argentés tandis que les vagues s'écrasaient de façon rythmée sur le rivage. Elle était calme, parfaite – comme si elle était née pour être peinte, pour être vue comme un objet d'une beauté incomparable et inimaginable. La structure de ses os le captivait, l'angle pointu de sa pommette juxtaposé avec la douceur impossible de sa joue.

Angel n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses doigts alors qu'ils se tendaient, traçant son menton comme s'il lui appartenait, comme si elle lui appartenait.

Dans son esprit, dans son cœur douloureux et son âme désireuse, c'était le cas. 

Les yeux de Cordy clignèrent et elle se tourna pour lui faire face, ses doigts s'enroulant légèrement autour de son poignet pour le garder en place. "Tu ne trouves pas ce que c'est magnifique?"

Sa bouche était sèche, son corps brûlant avec l'intensité de son désir. "Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je voudrais être."

Quand elle sourit, ce fut comme le soleil, lumineux et brillant contre un fond de nuit sans rêves, son corps se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre eux. Angel respira son odeur, ses lèvres contre son front, son parfum l'envahissant, l'étourdissant.

Cordélia se recula, son menton juste en dessous du sien, ses yeux vitreux mais déterminés. "Je veux que tu m'embrasses."

Son coeur ne battait pas, ne pouvait pas, mais il jura qu'il eut une secousse, juste pendant une seconde. "Tu as bu beaucoup."

Elle roula les yeux. "Evidemment." Elle se dégagea de ses bras, presque par à-coups, et immédiatement il sentit un vide, elle lui manquait.

"Cordy - "

"Arrête." C'était abrupt et ça le stoppa sur place, ses yeux se plissant avec confusion. "Ne le dis pas. Tout ce que tu fais à longueur de temps, c'est inventer des excuses pour ce que tu ressens, que ce soit devant moi ou dans mon dos."

Elle s'éloigna ensuite, titubant légèrement alors que l'alcool tournoyait dans ses veines, ses pas colériques, distants. Angel la suivit, la rattrapant et essayant de lui attraper la main, même si elle ne se laissait pas faire, ses pieds la poussant en avant et loin de lui.

"Cordélia - "

Quand elle se retourna elle lui rentra presque dedans, le prenant totalement par surprise. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il fut reconnaissant quand elle ne le repoussa pas.

"Si m'aimer est si terrible que ça Angel, alors pourquoi le fais-tu?"

Le vent siffla au loin, prenant de la vitesse et du son alors que le silence s'étirait en longueur entre eux. Les yeux de Cordélia étaient humides, ses joues sèches alors que des mèches de cheveux lui frappaient le visage, s'enroulant de façon élégante autour de ses oreilles.

Angel déglutit, prenant son temps, voulant faire cela bien. Ses mains se tendirent, passant dans ses cheveux, ôtant les mèches de ses yeux écarquillés et lumineux.

"Je t'aime parce que tu es toi." Admit-il. "Et il n'y a rien de terrible là-dedans."

Il avait dû réussir, il avait dû le faire bien pour une fois, parce que son visage s'adoucit, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'un grand frisson la traversait, son corps tremblant d'émotions. Ses mains trouvèrent les pans de sa veste, l'attirant contre elle, leurs fronts se touchant.

"Je veux que tu m'embrasses." Répéta-t-elle, son corps réagissant de la même façon, mais cette fois il n'hésita pas, déposant sa bouche sur la sienne tandis que les étoiles se fixaient autour d'eux, parsemant la scène de scintillement. Angel déplaça ses bras autour d'elle, encerclant sa taille et attirant sa chair contre lui, ses lèvres pillant les siennes en un moment si tendre que ça fit ses genoux s'affaiblir et son corps vaciller.

Cordélia s'enterra dans ses bras, sa joue contre sa clavicule alors qu'elle le serrait fort, sa main enlacée avec la sienne en une danse. Il trouva qu'il appréciait cela, sa joue pressée contre sa tête, ses pieds vacillant un petit peu – la femme dans ses bras aussi précieuse et sereine que l'océan lui-même.

Fin.


End file.
